


She's Imperfect But She Tries

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Alex Danvers and Maggie Sayer were two people that were looking for love, and since neither of them were the type that would enter the online dating scene because of their jobs, they could only meet in person. Working on a case one day they both meet Maggie a cop that is investigating a case, and Alex  working for the DEO on the case. They meet and have dinner that night, and after a year of dating and realizing this is the women that she wants to spend the rest of her life with, Alex proposes and Maggie accepts the proposal, and they a year after that they were married.The  Story takes place in real time, but they had met  when they were doing a case two years ago they just got married in August so they're in their first Holliday season as a couple. They're starting to  look at children that they could adopt, or that they could find a doner    because they both really want kids, their dream is to have three kids eventually.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex get married after being together for two years. This story as a whole follows the current Supergirl timeline, but they have just met two years earlier. In the current timeline they have been just married, they got married in August 2016. Lena Luther is mentioned, and she to met Kara two years earlier, but other than that it follows the show canon and timeline for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the Fic comes from the song She Used To Be Mine by Sara Bareilles

Prologue

It was the day of their wedding and Alex had been planning this all of her life, the only thing was that she didn’t know the kind of person that she would be married to. She always knew that she wasn’t exactly a straight person, but from the time that she was a teen she just couldn’t put a label on what she was she really just felt. With her job, she couldn’t see that many people due to lack of time, and her own insecurities about the way that she was, she really just never had the time or met the right person to fall in love yet. The happiest time in her life was when she found Maggie at that case two years ago, Maggie was a cop who was working on the case that she was working on for the DEO, and sparks flew for the first for Alex in years. As a matter of fact, it was Maggie that made Alex see her true self, and put a label on what she was, or at least what gender she preferred and it was females she loved females so much and she wanted to marry this one. After their first date which so happened to be the night that the two of them had met, she knew that she was one that wanted to marry Maggie yes she was jumping the gun a little bit here, but she didn’t care she was very much in love. Alex hadn’t experienced this feeling in a long time, it had been ages since she had felt like this and it was a feeling that she had been looking for the whole time. Maggie had made Alex happier than she had been in ages, happier than she had been in her whole life as a matter of fact, and she didn’t want this feeling to end ever she wanted to keep feeling this way. 

In the eyes of Maggie Alex was everything that she had been looking for, she had recently gotten out of a relationship, and she wasn’t looking for love when she had met Alex on the case that she was working on that day. It was like any other day at work for Maggie, and she wasn’t even expecting anything to be different that day, she was going to treat it like any other day nothing was going to be new or different she didn’t think. It was when she was working on the case that day when she met the women that would change her life, Alex Danvers was the most beautiful women that Maggie had ever seen and she didn’t think that she was bending the truth her, in her mind it was just a fact and not even her opinion. Maggie would forever be thankful for that day. How she felt about Alex was something that she could never explain she had never been in love with someone like this before, and it was the kind of feeling that she had been searching for all of her life. The thing of it was that Maggie could tell when she got up that day that she met Alex that it was going to be a good day, but she didn’t know it was a gut feeling that she was having no real explanation other than the fact that she had this gut feeling. Today now that was marrying Alex it was something that she had never experienced, it was the kind of joy that one would only find in the fairy tales but this was something that was real life. It must be odd to have these feelings she was sure, and she hoped that Alex was having the same kind of feelings, but she wasn’t sure all she knew was that she was having the best feelings ever. Today was the best day of her life, she was going to be able to marry her best friend, and she would be the happiest person that she could ever be because that was the way that Alex had made her feel. 

Alex and Maggie hadn’t seen each other much today, now that they were getting ready they were in different rooms, because as the old saying goes it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding so right now Alex was with Kara and her mother. Even though they both were sort of the male in their relationship, today Maggie would be wearing a dress and Alex would be wearing a pants suit that they had found. It was what they both wanted, even though neither of them really liked wearing dresses today was an occasion when they would put that aside, and Maggie would be a vision in white according to Alex anyway. Even without Maggie in the room right now Alex was thinking about the way that she looked in her dress; and the way that her body moved in it and she was grinning from ear to ear she was just so happy. Today was the best day of her life, the day that she was going to marry her best friend, and today nothing at all could bring her down because she was feeling such a high today. This was the day that they had spent a year planning and it was finally here, well they had spent a year planning it as a couple but as every girl does both Alex and Maggie had been planning it all their lives. Today they wanted to keep it like them, as very low key as they could because that was just the way they both were very low key. It was almost time and the two of them would be married, they would take each other to be each other’s wife and they both could start the life that they had wanted to start, with kids and everything. 

In Maggie’s room where she was staying until she married Alex, and then they would go back to the house that the two of them had brought last year right after they had gotten engaged, this was them planning for the life that they wanted. The whole year had been a whirlwind for the two of them, but they knew that they would come out of it married so that was the light at the end of the tunnel, they would have a party and then they would never have to leave each other’s side again. The being married and having children was the part that they were most looking forward to, never having to leave each other’s side again unless for some reason they had gotten divorced. Things had happened fast for the two of them, they had just met two years prior and some might say that they going faster than they should but Alex and Maggie didn’t care, they had both always said that things happened for a reason and once they met this was a feeling they both had. This was the day that Maggie had been counting down the days till, and yes it was causing her some stress but it was a stress that would be over when they both said I do. As Maggie was waiting to be called for the wedding, they had picked an evening wedding because nothing said a summer wedding like getting married just as the sun was setting, when they were planning this was what they wanted an August wedding where they could get married, as the sun was setting they would be saying I do and starting their lives. Maggie was wondering if Alex was as happy she as she was right now, they had both had the same wavelength so she might be, but mostly Maggie just wanted to know what was thinking wand what she was feeling right now. Maggie looked at the clock, and it was almost time to get married to the love of her, and she couldn’t be more excited about this moment even if she tried to be. 

They did the traditional style wedding, with Alex standing there as Maggie’s dad led her down the aisle and the room could see the way that Alex was looking at Maggie in her white dress, it was in a way that hadn’t looked at anyone ever before this was real and this was going to be it for the rest of their lives. They had a non-denominational officiant to officiate the wedding, they were both with that because at least they would still be married and at least they were going to start their lives together, who married them wasn’t really a big deal to them. The vows as any wedding would have they had them, and they were ones that they had both been working on for a while, they wanted to make sure that they had gotten the message across in them. When it came time for the vows the room fell silent, it was a pretty small wedding but that was them, they had the people that they loved and so they couldn’t really ask for more than this. After the officiant had said we will know hear the vows that Maggie and Alex have written for each other the room feel quiet, the room knew how Maggie and Alex felt about each other they still didn’t know what each other was going to say. 

“Alex meeting you was the happiest day of my life; and the day that I met you it really changed my life because I had found the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The last two years that we have been dating, and engaged have been the happiest years of my life and today when I get to marry you it’s the happiest day of my life. I love you so much, and I feel that you have made me a better person by being in my life and by you being with me for the last two years of our lives.” Maggie looked at Alex, just to make sure that she knew that she had meant every word that she had written for their vows at their wedding, neither one of them were really ones that would beat around the bush. “The day that you asked me to be your wife was one of the happiest days of my life; because I knew that I could spend the rest of my life with you forever. I’m just so happy that today has finally arrived, and that at the end of the day that you will be my wife nothing will make me happier, than being able to call you my wife. These last two years we have had our ups and our downs, but we have always come back together and I feel that this had made us stronger because we got through it together. To end my vows Alex you make me the best version of me, and I will be forever grateful for you and for our love that we have shared together and for all the love to come.” 

“Maggie I love you so much, and I’m so happy that today I get to be your wife and that today we will spend the rest of our lives together and have to never leave each other’s sides again. When I first went to that case the day that I met you, I never thought that I would be meeting the women that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you so much, and you’ve made me such and happy person and if I hadn’t met you I would not be as happy as I am right now. You changed my world, and you made me see who I really am, and that I was able to be whom I really am and that it would all be okay in the end. “Alex was getting very personal now, but everyone in the room had known what Maggie was to her, so she didn’t think it was that big of a deal because it was information that was already out in the open. “I love you and I feel that you’ve made me the best person that I can be, and you made it okay to be a little different from my family, and the people that I love and you made me feel very safe and I will always love you for that. All of my life I was hiding some of myself, and you made me feel like it was okay for that part of me to come out, and you helped me embrace the part of me that was always hidden. You helped me answer some questions that I had always had, and you helped me accept those answers that I was finding.” 

Once they were married and everyone clapped it was time to party, and they had both spent a long time planning the reception; because it was no secret to anyone that knew them that Alex and Maggie liked to let loose and let their hair down. They didn’t have to go far, because they wanted to be close to where they got married that way they could start the reception sooner, and they would be on their honeymoon sooner. Both of them didn’t see the point of having your reception at a different place that was far from the church, sure it worked for some but it didn’t work for the two of them so they weren’t going to do that. As a matter of fact, they had found a place that had given them the outside wedding that they wanted, and they had given them rooms on the inside of the building where they could have the reception. Alex and Maggie knew that everyone would have a good time,;because it was a small group of people, and people that they were close with so they knew what the people that were coming to the wedding would like. For them it was going to be simple much like them, they liked to keep things as no-fuss as possible because that was just the way that they lived their lives every day, and so they wanted to keep it that way in their special day as well. The funny thing was that maybe this reception was too much like them, and maybe they should have been a little bit different seeing as they were having a special day. Just having fun with their family and their close friends, that was the plan for the reception and the open bar had the food would just be an added bonus, the dancing that would happen would just out the part that they had planned over the top. 

After the party had been going for a while Kara walked over to her sister, and her newly married wife she was just so happy that Alex was now married, and that Maggie had made Alex so happy happier than Kara had seen her sister in years. “Hey so I wanted to say congratulations again I love you guys, and thanks for letting me bring Lena as my plus one here today,” Kara very much liked Lena Luther but she wasn’t exactly sure of the feelings that she was having. Were they just friends or were they more than that, this is what she didn’t know and this is what she wanted to get answered but she just didn’t want to really put a label on what the two of them were. Today was not the day to worry about the confusion that was going on in her mind, it was a day to celebrate Alex and Maggie finally getting married and this is what she was going to do here.  
“I’m just so happy that you and Lena were able to come here today, thank you by the way we love you as well” Alec looked over at Maggie and Maggie nodded they both did have a love for Kara, and for Lena, by default because she was one that made Kara so happy. Neither of them knew what they were to each other, but it didn’t really matter because they were happy and they enjoyed each other’s company and that was the important thing. “I’m so glad that we didn’t have to worry about work today, and that we could just enjoy the day together, as a family that loves each other and that can all just enjoy the day” Alex smiled at both Kara and Maggie. With their jobs, they could be pulled away at any moment, and so they were all just so happy that nothing had happened. Their works knew that they the wedding was today, but the three of them had what Alex would call a work mentality if work called they would do their jobs they might not be happy about it but it was something that they would have to do.  
“Thanks for coming and sharing our special day with us Kara” Maggie looked at her now sister in law, of course, there was the fact that Kara and Alex were close, and so she would have come anyway most likely. Still, she wanted to thank her for coming, because it really did mean a to them that they had family here; because it made them happy to share this time with their family at the end of the day the Danvers always hugged it out. They might not agree on everything, but much like with family they always hugged at the end of the day, and that made it better in Maggie’s mind. 

The rest of the night was a lot of fun with people that they loved, and they were doing what they loved: eating, drinking, dancing, and just celebrating today couldn’t have gone better it was the perfect ending to a perfect day. They had both thought about this all of their lives, and now that it was over they thought that it had gone better than they could have imagined, so that was the real upper for the day and now they were married. They were both so happy to be married, that something bad could have happened they wouldn’t have let it ruin their day; because getting married was the most important thing for them to do today. Luckily for them, nothing bad had happened, and everyone who had come to the wedding had said how much fun they had, as much as they wanted to have fun they wanted the people they loved to have fun as well. Now Alex and Maggie were going to be away for the week, after that it would be back to reality, but seeing as they were now married they would act the way that newly weeds acted. They couldn’t wait to start their lives together, and this was just the start of many moments they would have together, happy one and some sad ones thrown in but they were happy because they could get through them as a married couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex have been married for a few months, and they're going to start talking about children. There is a villain who is an alien himself, and he thinks that aliens should not communicate with humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for updates on this most Fridays, I might miss a week or update early or late but Friday will be the update day most of the time.

Chapter 2

They had been married for a few months now, but the two of them were still very much in the newlywed mode they were the people that were still very much lovey dovey, and people around them knew what they were thinking when they told themselves that they were still lovey dovey. The both of them were two people that were very much in love, like the young married couple that they were but they were just still so in much in love even though they were married now. The funny thing was that they had felt that being married had strengthened their love, and they didn’t think that this was possible but it was still the feeling that they were having. The nice thing about being married was that now they could start talking about the plans that they had wanted to make, the ones that involved the kids that they had been planning for a while. Now that they were married they saw themselves as stable, sure they were stable before because they had jobs and they were in love, but being married it seemed like they were more stable now that they were married it was just something that made them feel stable. They had been going through the different opinions, and the one that they had thought of the most was adoption they wanted three or four kids, and if they had found siblings they had agreed that they wouldn’t separate them. 

Today was the day that they were going to talk about what kinds of kids that they wanted after work, of course, they would have dinner and then they would talk about what they were going to do next when it came to kids. The thing of it was that Alex and Maggie were so in sync about a number of kids that they wanted, the ages that they wanted, and the genders that they wanted it was almost perfect the way that things had played out. The two of them had talked about it sure, but when they did they had already planned what they wanted, and it was the same thing that the other person wanted and in a way it was scary when the other person said that they agreed. Alex and Maggie were two people that really didn’t fight all that much, they didn’t see what the point of it was why would you fight so much with the person that you love it didn’t make any sense to them. When they did fight they wouldn’t talk for what would seem like hours to them, but in real time it was only an hour and then they would say that they were sorry and it would end with a hug. Then that night, or when they could they would make love because that really proved that they had made up and that they had forgiven each other for the fight that they had. 

Today they both woke up happier than they had been in days because they knew what they would be talking about the thing that they both really wanted to talk about, they couldn’t be more excited about the prospect of getting a child or children into their house, people had always told them that they would make great parents and now they knew this but they could prove that would. It was something that they had been looking forward to for days, and now that it was the beginning of November they were so ready. As they were getting ready today they were smiling and both of them knew why; this was the day that they had both been waiting for. 

“I love you I’ll probably see you later, but if I don’t I’ll see you tonight I love you” Alex looked at Maggie and then she kissed her. Alex very much loved that she was married to her best friend, they had been married for a few months but now but she still really felt this way. Maggie still made her very happy, and she didn’t want this happiness to end.   
“I love you so much my beautiful wife, and yes I will probably see you later today but if I don’t I will see you tonight” Maggie smiled she loved that Alex and she were married now. Being married to Alex was the best thing that ever happened to her, well one of the best things that had ever happened to her anyway. 

With that they had both left for the day, work called and they didn’t know what today would bring but like every day they would probably be some villain or other destructing the city; because that was what happened every day. They would see what fun things work had in store for them when they got to work, they loved their jobs they did but they wished that they weren’t so dangerous just one day they wanted to have a day when they wouldn’t have to worry about the other one dying or being injured. There wasn’t much time to think about that now, they had to go and do the jobs that they had signed up to do because it would be a lot worse if they didn’t do the jobs that they had signed up to do. They had both left the house, and with one final kiss, they made their way to their respective jobs wondering what they would need to do today. 

“So what fun things do we have in store for us today, are we going to be injured or nearly die or is it kind of a slow day so far give me the low down here someone anyone” . Alex looked around the room at Winn and Kara, she didn’t want to get really hurt today not today of all days because she needed to be able to talk to Maggie later. 

“Well there is a villain who is causing destruction downtown, we don’t know what they’re doing I say they because we don’t know if it’s a male or a female or more than one. Hello and good morning to you by the way Alex,” Kara looked at her sister she knew why Alex was acting the way that she was Alex just wanted to know what she was going to deal with, but she could have just said at least hello or good morning first that would be better. 

“I’m sorry I apologize hey and good morning Kara and Winn, so just asking here but do we have a location on the villain or where they’re from I can call Maggie if we need backup”. Alex smiled she loved calling Maggie for back up, they usually needed her anyway and it was such a joy that she was able to work side by side with her wife sometimes.  
“Well since you asked so nicely Alex we have tracked the villain downtown, and they seem to have stayed there for a while, and I mean if you want to call her you can I’m sure that we can use her as backup” Winn knew that Maggie and Alex liked working together and that they would take any excuse to work together. He found it really sweet that both of them liked working together so much, and it was something that he had aspired to have one day. 

“Okay I will call her and I will let her know what we’re doing now, and I may have her bring some of her team for back up you know just in case we need any sort of backup for Maggie.” As Alex was calling her wife she was trying to figure out what she was she was going to say to her, she didn’t know much about what was going on. “Hi Maggie we have a villain in downtown, and we need back up I will meet you with Kara there” she smiled when she hung up the phone. 

Once they had gotten downtown they had thought about what the next move was, they needed to know who this villain, and what they wanted with the city other than to really cause the destruction that they had already had. They had gathered what they could, but they needed someone to talk to the villain and find out the information that they needed, and this was the job of Kara and she was one that would do it with pride. 

“I’m Supergirl and I would know what you’re doing in our city, and what do you want with our city I would just like to talk to you.” Kara was up in the air now, face to face with the villain but she didn’t know what they were going to say to what she had said. All that she wanted to know was a name, and what they had planned to do.

“I’m not going to tell you my name or anything; because that would be something that would be foolish on my part and I will also not tell you where I’m from. All that I want to do in this city, and on this planet is to get rid of aliens like you, because I feel that the humans here should be able to live in peace and live without fear here.” Where he was from was not the point, the point of it was the fact that he was one that would take all aliens from this city, and then from this planet; because it was the way that his master had wanted it. Yes he was an alien as well, and so he was a bit of a hypocrite but that was beside the point his people had feared other aliens interacting with humans; because they didn’t feel that humans deserved that. 

Kara was mostly in shock right now this was an alien who was trying to destroy other aliens because they interacted with humans, this man was very much a hypocrite and honestly, she couldn’t wrap her head around why this person was here. “Okay it is still very weird to me why you’re here right now; because you’re also an alien who I would assume interacts with humans, but I need to go I’ll but back try not to destroy any more of the city.” With that Kara had made her way back down to the ground, when she was there she walked over to Maggie and Alex to give them an update, she was sure this would be something that they hadn’t heard before because this was new to her as well. 

“Okay so what’s the deal here, what do they want I feel like they want a lot of different little things or one really big thing just tell us what they want with the city.” By this point, Alex was very much out of breath, and she was talking very fast right now but she wanted to know what they were dealing with right now that way could assess the next move. She smiled at her sister she was so happy that her sister had come out of the first interaction alive. 

“Yeah like Alex said what’s the deal of what we are looking at right here; because I also feel that we need to assess this, and talk about the best way to keep the city safe here because we need to keep all of these people here safe.” Maggie was also very happy that her sister in law was fine after the first interaction, she didn’t look injured or broken she looked like she had when she had left to go interact with the villain. 

“Okay so here is a new thing for you both, we are dealing with someone that wants to remove all the aliens from our city because they don’t feel like aliens should interact with humans. I know that this is a new thing, and they wouldn’t tell me a name or where they came here from so I’m out unless you want me to go back there.” Kara looked at them when she was done talking, she didn’t know what the next move should be they needed more information to see the best way to go about keeping people safe. The thing of it was that she really couldn’t go back up there and talk to the villain because this was a person that was trying to destroy her kind her people. 

“I really don’t want you going back up there; because that person wants to destroy you and other people like you I can’t let you risk your life for your kind like that. Did they say why they are feeling that aliens shouldn’t interact with humans; because that is something that I’ve never heard before and I would like to know why they think this way?” Honestly, Alex was just trying to get as much information as she could, this was something big that they were dealing with here how big nobody really knew yet but they needed to know.   
“I agree with Alex I don’t want you going back up there and interacting with him either, but how else will we know what to do that is what the another side of me is saying.” Maggie wasn’t trying to be rude, but she was trying to get all the facts, and she was trying to be as rational as she could because most of the time she was a rational person. The thing of it was that Kara was family her family now, and she really cared about her but really they needed to think about a plan. 

“I’m going back up there to see what they want and or where they come from, or at least some more information that I can maybe report to Winn so we can track this guy down. I will report back when I know something.” With that she flew back to get some questions that she wanted the answers, she just had a bunch of questions and she was very curious about this person. The funny thing was that she needed information, and this villain wasn’t going to talk and so she needed some other way to get what she wanted. 

“Supergirl you’re back I started to think that maybe you have backed down, I was waiting for you for so long I thought that I had won and I so much want to win this battle against you, further proving that I am better than you are.” The barked this at her and then he grinned he very much thought that he had won, and he really had thought that she had backed down from this because this was the way that he had won battles before. He had always thought that this was the way that heroes and aliens were alike, in this way anyway but he was proven wrong. 

“Hello again I wouldn’t back down that easily, I never have in my life and I wouldn’t start doing that right now. I would just like to have a conversation with you about your business here, but we can start by telling me your name and where you come from?” Kara ended her statement with a question, because she had thought that this was the way that they sounded more conversational, and that way they could have an easier conversation. 

“See the thing about it is that I think it’s funny that you think that I’m going to tell you any more about me, and the fact that you think that I’m going to tell you my name or where I come from, farewell, for now, Supergirl it has not been a pleasure.” The villain left, very abruptly in a cloud of smoke but everyone knew that they couldn't stay away forever.

When she had come back down to the ground she had walked over to Alex and Maggie, she hadn’t thought that this was going to happen, and she didn’t know what she was going to say to the people who needed her to find out everything that she could, “ I don’t know what to say here, so I’m just going to come right out and say it, I’m sorry but the villain left before I could ask them anymore about themselves or where they come from.” Kara was feeling down on herself; because she knew that she could have done better; if she had been less nice about what was going on and she had been more direct. 

“Kara don’t feel bad because you were fine, you didn’t know that he was going to leave like that and you didn’t know that he was going to be so stubborn, you really couldn’t have known what was going to happen here,” Alex hugged her sister, honestly Kara was doing the best that she could she was only one person and she had done the best that she could. 

“Kara you really shouldn’t feel bad about what happened here, because you were doing the best that you could in this situation, and you should be very proud of what you did here today.” Maggie joined in the hug that that had already started. 

The day was over and now it was the time for the next thing that Alex and Maggie had been looking forward to all day, the time where they could talk about what they wanted to do when they had expected their family. The two of them had picked up some take out of the way home from downtown, they did this because they wanted to take it easy for dinner, they had a long day and they just wanted to just take it easy for the night. After they had eaten dinner Chinese from their favorite place, and plenty of leftovers for the week, that way they could just have it whenever they had wanted it and they didn’t want to cook. 

Alex wanted to be the one that started the conversation because she already had thoughts about what they should do, she just wanted to make sure that Maggie had agreed with her about this before they had started making the moves towards the adoption. “Okay so I was thinking that the first thing that we should do is look for the kids that we want, I think it might be best if we started looking for the siblings that would make us a bigger family I was thinking one of each?” Alex had ended with a question, to make sure that Maggie was also okay with this, and then she looked at her wife hoping that Maggie would either be on board or veto what she had just said. 

“This is what I was thinking and I’m just so what that we agree on this, and it is what I was going to say to you tonight when we had this talk. Agreeing was one of the best things that happened all day, if not the best news that we have discussed all day.” Maggie smiled they had very much agreed, and she was so happy that they had this talk, and that there was no debate or not the discussion about this it was the best. 

With that they had both gone to bed, they wanted to keep it an early night because they had both had a lot day, and they just wanted to rest now. That night they had both dreamed about the family that they had both dreamed about having, and the next day they would discuss what ages they wanted the kids to be, they had both had them in their mind but they needed to talk about it with the other person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie talks to the villain and gets him to leave National City for the moment. One sided love sparks between Kara and Lena, they go on a date and Kara is in love with her. Lena is just using Kara for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have more Savers moments, but I wanted to focus on the Kara/Lena one-sided love that this fic is going to have for this chapter. I'm on Tumblr at:http://sassykathplumber.co.vu or countessphoebedysquith if you want to chat about this fic, or other things.

Chapter 3  
The next morning they both woke up still very much reeling that they had both agreed on a number of kids that they had wanted, they had both really thought that there would be so much debate about it but there was none and this was amazing to them. They would still need to deal with the villain that was in the city, and that was doing so much damage and they just wanted him to leave the city so they could get back to their normal lives. The thing of it was that even when he did leave than another would just find their way to the city because they always came back it was just the way that the city worked they couldn’t escape them. They had thought about moving especially when kids had, but they had work and family here and so that idea was just a wash it seemed they didn’t want to even talk about it. This wasn’t the best place to raise kids, but they loved their city and they just couldn’t leave it because they would miss everyone that was here. The thing of it was that they had built such a life for themselves here, and they had just bought a house so they didn’t want to move now because they had things here. How odd it must be to raise a child here; because with a city with so much destruction they would need to be able to keep their children safe. Luckily they were both so able to keep themselves safe; because it was the way that they lived their lives every day and so this was the best way to go about it. 

“Good Morning Maggie my love I am still so happy that we agree on the number of kids that we want; and that we feel that we are ready for kids because honestly, I wasn’t sure how it was going to go last night.” Alex smiled she so much loved that the two of them had no debate about the number of kids or if they were ready because it meant that they both had the same feelings and they were both in agreement. During the night she had dreamed about the names that the two would give their kids, but they would be adopting kids and they would already have names, and so it would be hard to change them so names they would have to bypass. The other thing that she had dreamed about was the fact that they were going to raise such a great family, she knew that the two of them could be great mothers and would be great mothers. 

“Good Morning my darling Alex I am so happy that we both agreed on a number of kids that we wanted as well, and I love that we both agree that we are ready for kids as well and made me so happy that we agreed.” Maggie smiled that night Maggie had dreamed about the kind of family that they would have. They would have a perfect family, she knew this because Alex was perfect and Maggie had thought that she was perfect as well. 

Kara had gotten up that morning not knowing what the day would bring, but she did hope that she would have an interaction with a certain lady that she was in love with, but Kara wouldn’t say this because she wasn’t one that would say that she really liked a girl. Much like her sister Alex Kara’s sexuality was always something that was something that she didn’t like putting a label on. To herself, she was bisexual and she was open about it, she really liked girls and guys so she wasn’t sure why she wasn’t okay with putting a label on these feelings. The thing of it was that she didn’t know how Lena felt about her, but she was in love with this woman and she wanted to go out with her but Kara wanted to know how Lena felt about her. The thing of it was that she had really felt this way about Lena when she had met her two years ago, but she hadn’t acted on these feelings because she just didn’t know and she should act on these feelings. Honestly, Kara wanted to act on these feelings, but she was so confused about these feelings because this was the way that she was with relationships with people she liked, it was odd in a way and it was a truly deranged way of thinking but it was hers. Kara needed to make a move, but having Lena Luther as a girlfriend would ruin the really great friendship thing that they had going the two of them. Kara needed to take her mind off of this, and off of Lena but she still very much had a want no it was more of a need to see Lena today  
.   
“Dinner soon like tonight or tomorrow whatever works for you because I miss you, and we have not seen each other in a while?” Kara sent the text to Lena than proceeded to out her phone of her nightstand as she got ready for work. Work would be really fun today, because they had never found out what was up with the villain from yesterday, and they wanted some answers as to who this person was and what they wanted. All that Kara could think about as she was getting ready was the fact that Lena could text her at any moment, and she would be sent reeling the way that she was whenever she had gotten a text, call, or saw Lena even if she heard her name in passing she had become giddy.   
“Dinner with you tomorrow would be lovely Kara, I miss you as well and I do have some things that I need to fill you in on, I will pick you up tomorrow at eight for dinner.” Lena smiled she was the kind of person that was usually open with people about most things, but she was also a very cunning person and this was no secret because of the way that she had acted. 

“That would be perfect and I am so excited to see you.” Now that Kara had a plan she would be so happy for the rest of the day. Even if they hadn’t stopped the villain or find out what he wanted, she would still be happy today because she was going to have dinner with Lena tomorrow night and nothing could bring her down. 

“A good morning to you all it is lovely to see you all today, so do we have any updates on the villain or where he is from?” Kara smiled and Winn, Alex, and Jimmy didn’t know why but they could tell that she was just so happy and they could all guess why.   
“No we don’t have any new information, but I bet that someone we know has been talking to one Lena I can always tell because you’re happier than you usually are when you talking to her.” Alex grinned, Lena was one that had questionable morals Alex had always felt like that from the day that she met her. Alex wouldn’t say anything because she didn’t want to upset her sister, and she knew that her sister liked her as a friend, and maybe something more than that but the funny thing was that Kara wouldn’t tell most people. 

“Well I have done some research, and that has mostly come up to a dead end, I’m hoping that maybe this villain will just leave, but somehow I don’t think that this will happen. Anyway, are you going to see Lena tomorrow night, or see her tonight like Alex just said?” Winn looked at her, Kara was good at hiding things like her emotions most of the time, but when she had started talking to Lena she was just giddy. 

“Okay, so I need to go and see him again to get some information, great perfect I can’t wait for that I really don’t want to see him again you guys. In answer to your other question yes I will be seeing Lena tomorrow night, we’re having dinner and guys she just makes me so happy and I am so happy when I’m around her. Lena was a smart, intelligent, beautiful, charming, and feisty women and Kara was in love with her she couldn’t deny it any more than she already had. 

“I told you that she had plans to see Lena soon, and that is why she is so giddy today” Alex grinned as she looked at Winn and Jimmy she loved seeing her sister happy. “ You know that I really love you and I love seeing you so happy, even if you do really just like her as a friend, although I’m not really sure if she is just a friend to you” Alex smiled again there was no point in beating around the bush about it. 

“I could talk to him if you want or at least help you talk to him, but we should need for him to come down so that we can talk to him.” Jimmy was always willing to help, but seeing as he didn’t have any powers, although he did have a black belt he was always one that wanted to help. Both Kara and Jimmy met when he moved here to keep an eye on her, he was sent by her cousin Superman because he felt like Kara needed to be protected. 

“See my thing is that I don’t want either of you talking to him; because you could easily get hurt you especially Kara” Alex was being stern about this because she couldn’t help what she was feeling. Alex wanted to protect her sister, all of their lives she wanted to protect her little sister and now that they were older, even more, she wanted to protect her more. Alex knew that she couldn’t protect her sister as much as she used to, or that she would need to because her sister is one that needed to live her own life.

“Right I understand that, but if I don’t then we are back to square one and this villain will not leave so we need to do something.” Kara was just so stressed that the villain was still here, and she had a date or not a date, but a dinner with a friend that she was going to have to get ready for the next night she didn’t want to be brought down again.   
“Ladies and Jimmy you might want to hear this, but for the moment anyway the villain has left, and National City is safe again we may all now jump up and down, and maybe take the rest of the day off I am very excited.” Winn smiled he was just so happy that for the moment the villain was gone, but knowing villains they would always come back and so all that they could do now was wait. 

“Winn are you kidding like this villain who yesterday was trying to say that aliens shouldn’t interact with humans, and in a way, I guess was trying to protect the humans from the aliens or vice versa is gone for the moment?” Alex ended with a question because she was trying to wrap her mind around what Winn had just told them, this really happened the villain had just up and left and she and Maggie could really just relax tonight. Alex knew villains and she knew that one couldn’t stay away for that long, because it wouldn’t make much sense for them to it was just the way that they were. 

“Are you pulling my leg or something here, is the villain outside and going to be like Supergirl what’s up it’s a delight to see you again.” Kara was trying to lighten the mood, but the tone of her right now was one that was very sarcastic. “I don’t think that they’re gone, I just think that you’re trying to make a joke or something and it’s not funny I’m not laughing.” Kara had turned into the way that Alex was most of the time, but she was angry that villain left and she had felt like she had failed everyone for not getting information. 

“I’m being very serious right now, and I know that it might seem kind of odd but it was the way that today had gone but I have a very strong feeling that he will be back, hey maybe he will bring some friends back and we can get together.” Winn was trying to lighten the mood, but what he had just said wasn’t that funny. 

“That is so not funny Winn so not funny” Alex shot Winn a look, and Kara had given him one as well for the moment they were in the clear.   
The rest of the day was uneventful thank god, and so they were able to DEO related things that needed to be done it was great and it was very much needed. 

“Maggie I meant to text you earlier the villain is gone, I think that he might come back at some point but for now we are in the clear. How was your day my darling?” Alex said with a smile as she entered the room. 

“I actually did know that I’m not really sure how to tell you this, but uh I was the one that got the villain to leave I went and talked to him or I tried to, I didn’t get very far but I wore him down so much that he just left. I know what you’re going to say but at the time I thought that it was the best thing to do because I thought that he would talk to a human, why I don’t know are we still okay Alex?” 

Alex looked at her, for the moment the villain was gone, but Maggie had gone to talk to him and better yet she hadn’t told anyone that she was going to talk to him. “We’re still good I just wish that you would have told me and maybe we could have talked to him together you know as a team,” Alex looked at her she wasn’t that mad she was just worried as she was when Maggie went to work. 

They had dinner and then they went to bed, it was an early night but they wanted to talk about the kids that they were thinking of adopting soon, the next night maybe it was Saturday tomorrow so they wouldn’t have much that they would need to do. Weekends were busy for them, but it was the time that they spent together not at work, and so in their minds, it was a great plan to work some serious kids talk into the day tomorrow. 

It was the day that Kara was going to go out with Lena and she couldn’t be more excited, all day long she was basically beaming with excitement and Lena was just a friend, soon she would be able to talk to her and tell her the feelings that she had. Tonight was not going to be that night, it needed to be a planned thing that she did, not just something that she would just come out and say out of the blue because she had a fear of being rejected. The thing of it was that she was still trying to court Lena and win her over, prove to her that she and Lena would make a good pair the two of them; and she needed to have a plan all laid out for this. Really she was very much still laying the groundwork for this plan, and in the back of her mind could actually hear the rejecting that she had been pointing, and then she would become sad and most likely depressed over it. The thing of it was that she didn’t know what Lena was thinking, this fear of rejection was all in her head, and she wasn’t sure if she was actually going to be able to tune that out when Lena came to get her. 

Before Kara knew it she heard a knock at the door and checked the time, a little after eight she was right on time just as Kara knew her to be all day she had been thinking about her, and now she was here and they were going to have dinner. “Lena hi it’s so nice to see you I feel like it’s been forever,” Kara smiled it was going to be a fun night she could feel it. 

Lena liked Kara as well, but as a friend that she could tell something to and when Kara least expected it in the cunning Lena way she would almost stab her in the back. Lena already had plans for this, but it was very hush hush she needed to keep it this way for the sake of her friendship, and for the sake of her mother’s plan. All would be revealed soon, but for now, she was a friend to Kara and Lena wouldn’t turn down a dinner where she could get some information about what Kara was doing, Lena would, of course, tell her mother because that was the kind of relationship that they had. “It’s so nice to see you Kara, and I agree I feel like it’s been forever as well” Lena smiled she was a flirt when she needed to be. 

“Shall we go? I thought that we could go to the place where we usually go and so I made us a reservation there.” Yes, Kara knew how crazy it was that she had made dinner reservations at a pretty upscale Italian place for dinner with a friend, but she was still trying to woo Lena and this was a part of the plan for that. “You look lovely this evening Lena,” god Lena would see right through that and she would need to try and recover from saying something idiotic like that. 

“The place where we usually go sounds like a great idea. Thank you, Kara, you do as well.” Lena was never one that would turn down a compliment she took a lot of pride in her appearance, and it was nice when someone else noticed it as well. 

The ride to where they were having dinner as a quiet one, it wasn’t that far and they both wanted to save the bulk of the conversation for dinner because it was the way that they both worked. They had parked the car and walked inside when they did they were greeted by the familiar faces of the hostesses that showed them to their table. They had their first dinner here two years ago, and whenever they had dinner they would have dinner here. 

After they had ordered Lena wanted to get right down to it, she had other things to do things that Kara didn’t know about and things that she didn’t need to know about, and things that once she had found out what they were Kara would probably be mad at Lena. “So Kara how are you doing, any news or anything?” Yes, they were in a public place but she wanted to get as much info that she could use at a later date, yes she knew that this was a twisted way of thinking about she didn’t really care all that much about that. 

“Things are good with me, you know work stuff things that we shouldn’t talk about here in a public place but overall I’m good. How’re you doing?” Kara was very careful to not say the kinds of things that she did with the DEO around the humans, it was the best plan for her because otherwise, she could just start talking about everything that was going on in the world. 

Kara was always so good, and so cautious about what she said in a public place, it was like the humans couldn’t know that she was Supergirl it would bring havoc abound, but a little havoc was good sometimes it kept you on your toes. “I’m doing well as well, more offers to do work for my mother but I’m not sure if I will or not you know what I mean?” This was not true at all because, in reality, Lena was working with her mother, it was a backhanded way of thinking by telling Kara this was the best way that she could think of to get information. 

“Yeah I’m not sure that working with your mother is the best way to go about things, or the safest way to go about things if you know what I mean.” Kara looked at her and laughed she loved times like this, even though Lena’s mother was one of her least favorite people.   
The rest of the evening they chatted about how Alex and Maggie were doing, and things like that nothing too horrific or ear shattering and then they left. 

“Thank you for tonight Kara it was a lot of fun, and I had a great time” it wasn’t the night that she had planned as she didn’t get much information, but she really did have a good time with Kara tonight. 

“I had a great time as well Lena and I’m so glad that we go to do this tonight,” another smile yes Kara Danvers was in love actual love with Lena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie start talking about the kids that they want, and they come to a mutual agreement about the daughters that they want to adopt. The villain comes back, and it gets nowhere because he refuses to answer the questions that they all have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates here, but I am back now and should do updates on Fridays every week or Bi-weekly. Stay tuned for the next chapter with the return of ice queen TM Lena Luthor. I'm on Tumblr at:http://sassykathplumber.co.vu/, and I'm on twitter at:https://twitter.com/classicssonnets. Reach out to me if you want to talk about this fic, or anything in general. Enjoy!!!!!

Chapter 4  
Maggie and Alex were ready for kids they knew that they were ready for kids, but they didn’t know why they had wanted kids so badly at this time in their lives it might have been that they were getting older. The thing of it was that both of them were so much on the same page, and they didn’t know why they were both on the same page it just seemed like they were so in sync about kids, but once again it was odd because they didn’t know why. Seeing as they were both on the same page, they both needed to find the kids that they wanted to adopt because they needed to agree on the kids that they had adopted. If they didn’t agree on the kids that they had, it would be a fight and they were the kind of people that didn’t like to fight about things; because they were both stubborn and when they fought the stubbornness in both of them really came out. Tonight was the night that they were going to go through and look at the different kids that they could adopt, and they were both so excited because as of right now they were both in agreement wholeheartedly that they wanted kids, and that they both wanted to adopt siblings first if they could. At some point, they could have a disagreement about it, but they would both have to work through that as people did went they wanted to adopt kids. The funny thing was that they didn’t know what they wanted past that, they had only started talking about this so they needed to talk about what they wanted and what they needed when they were parents. The thing of it was that they didn’t want to become those parents that would just have their lives become their kids, sure they would put their kids first but they wanted to have date night dinner at least one night a week. 

The day started with Maggie and Alex getting up, they knew that today would be a good day because they both knew that they were going to talk about kids tonight, and it was the night that they were very much looking forward to. They were both looking forward to this because they had ideas of what kinds of kids that they wanted, and they wanted to talk to each other about the ideas that they had and see if the other person agreed with them on it. They both thought that they would agree with each other; because they had both sort of talked about it in the past and the thought they would be on the same wavelength. 

“Good morning, I am very excited that we will be discussing a number of kids that we would like tonight, and even if today sucks I know that tonight will be a lot of fun because we will get to start to talk about the kids that we want to start with!” Maggie was very excited because she was right, even if today did suck at least tonight would be very good because they could start talking about kids tonight. Maggie had wanted two sisters to start, and she hoped that Alex did as well but she just didn’t know if this was true or not. 

“Good morning my darling Maggie I am very excited about tonight as well, and I believe that you’re right even if today does suck we will still have the talk about the kids that we want today.” She had a thought that the villain would be back today, or that there would be a new one it was more an intuition than a thought she knew that something would happen. Honestly, she had thought that she would get a call any moment now and she would be ready for it, she wouldn’t love it nut she had a job to do and the other day it was such an easy day at work. Friday being an easy day, had taught her that Monday would be a very tough day and she wasn’t looking forward to it; because she just wanted to have an easy day where she could think about Maggie. 

The two of them had both thought about each other at work, and at home but during a slow day at work, they both enjoyed thinking about the other person,; .and talking back and forth together at work. The biggest upside to work was that at times they got to work together, and this was the best times because they got to see each other during the day. They both had hoped that today would be one of those days; because they would get to see each other and it would be the best because they loved seeing each other during the day. 

“I’ll see you later I hope that we both get to work together today I love you, and I will keep you updated on what happens today,” Alex said this as she went out the door, and she hoped that Maggie would return the favor or at least that she would let her know if anything happened. Alex was still a little angry about Maggie talking to the villain the other day, and not telling anyone about what had happened till they were both home the other day. 

***  
“Hey everyone what is the plan for the day have there been any villains?” Alex had ended with a question, with the hopes that someone would give her an update of what was going on in their work life today. 

“Alex have you thought about saying good morning to everyone here before you just start asking questions about what is going on, I mean it’s not like we have to get right down to it we could chill out here for a little while!” Winn was one that was being overly sassy right now, but he thought that people should be able to talk about other things, like how their night was before they got right down to the work part of the day. 

“Maybe he shouldn’t have said it just like that, you know how he has trouble with that and taking in mind other people’s feelings sometimes, but he is correct in his general thinking but maybe he could have said it in a nicer way.” Kara it seemed was always the one that was the most level headed of anyone that at the DEO, this was no secret and it wasn’t an opinion it was just a statement of fact really everyone knew this. Right now she was just trying to prevent the mother of all fights that could happen between Alex and Winn. 

“I’m with Kara on this one maybe he could have thought about a different way to say what he just said, but yeah, in general, I think you could be a little what’s the word nicer when you come into work I think it would be a better environment.” Jimmy was one that usually saw it the way that Winn saw it, but he could see why Winn had said what he said, it was just something that they were dealing with on an almost daily basis.”

“Do you guys even fully understand what you’re saying right now; like she’s a person with feelings and I feel that we should at least give Alex another chance here.” In truth Kara had known that Alex had been given a million chances, yes this was an exaggeration but the fact was there they had given Alex many chances. 

“I know I’m sorry but I just kind of want to get this day over with; so that Maggie and I can get home and start talking about the kids that we want when we adopt them.” Alex smiled she wanted the group to know why she might be a little more angry than usual today. 

Everyone nodded, they had a feeling that something else was up and that the greeting this morning was brought on by something else and not the fact that she really didn’t care about them, not that many of them did much last night but it would have been nice to have been asked about their weekend before they got down to the nitty-gritty.   
“The villain has come back, and I really hope that Maggie doesn’t talk to them and make them leave again; because I know how you feel about her talking about the villains and how you worry about her when she does this.” Kara grinned, but this would mean that she would need to talk to villain again and that would get them nowhere she could already tell that just talking to the villain would get them nowhere. 

“Kara I really don’t you talking to the villain either, but if you must I think that you are the best person to do it and then we can talk about what the next step is.” Alex hugged her sister she was still so worried about her sister talking to the family.   
****  
“Alert red alert red alert the villain is here he’s outside here, we didn’t have to go that far to find him I know, but someone needs to go talk to him and we all know who that someone is” Winn looked right to Kara. This was a few minutes later, but he was right at least they didn’t have to go out and find the villain now. 

“Please be careful I’m going to follow you out just as back up, even though I’m not an alien I still feel like you might need help with this.” Alex followed her sister out, the biggest question going through her mind was how did the villain know where they worked? 

“Supergirl it’s nice to see you again after a few days, sorry it took me so long to come back but I have deiced to maybe give you another chance, and you know maybe I will make it so you can live when I kill all the other aliens around here.” The villain let out a smile through the mask they were wearing, so nobody could see it. 

“It’s nice to see you again as well, and I would just like to know why the people on your planet don’t think that the humans should interact with aliens or the other way around. I would also like to know what the aliens have done to you, or why you want to kill us it just makes no sense to me and I am hoping that you can explain to me what your thinking is?” Kara hoped that they could have a calm and collected conversation, but this might be like it was some kind of a pipe dream that might not actually happen. 

“If I tell you all of those things then you will research me and I know that you have people that could research me. My people just don’t believe that humans should interact with aliens, other than us of course because we interact with them all of the time. We see other aliens like you as a threat to humans and we don’t feel like you’re kind of people should interact with humans because we feel like you’re a threat to the humans. 

“Right I understand why you are saying that, but I still don’t know why you feel the way that you do, seeing as that you’re one but you know I don’t think that you’re going to tell me why you’re way of thinking is.” Kara didn’t think that this was going anywhere and the funny thing was that she couldn’t see they were thinking this. 

With that villain left, this was going nowhere, and she would need to go back down there and say that she had failed, she had failed and now she was feeling so bad about this. Everyone would know this, and she would have felt like she had failed. 

“I’m so sorry everyone I didn’t get any answers he just left without telling me why the feel the way that they do. I am just so sorry and I feel like I have failed you all. Kara hated this feeling, people were counting on her and she had let them down because of the way that the Villain was acting. She should have said something to stop them from leaving, and she didn’t she was mostly in shock still that the villain had just left. 

“Kara calm down its okay you didn’t know that they were going to leave, it happens and we just have to wait for them to get back.” Alex was mostly trying to reassure her sister that she had done nothing wrong, and nothing could have predicted what had happened here today villains like people and like humans were unpredictable like that.   
“I just feel so bad because we know nothing about the villain or anything about them, maybe Winn could have gotten something that he could do a check to see if the voice comes up? That would be okay, and I feel like this way it wouldn’t be a total loss I don’t think.” Kara in her mind she was trying to think of how this could be seen as a good thing, something good must come out of this because if not they would be back at square one. 

“Would you just relax, like the thing of it is that yes it happened, but we can work this out because this can be something that we can work out and it might end up good in the end” Alex was trying to get Kara out of the frantic mode. With that, she hugged her sister; because she really liked letting her sister know that she loved her so much, and she had so much love for her.   
'  
***  
A few hours later with a whole lot of nothing and a lot of dead ends coming up they all went home, they would reconvene the next day hopefully with fresh eyes and something good might come of it because this wasn’t working. 

“Maggie hey how was working today? The villain came back but we didn’t get very far as to where they come from, and why they are acting the way that they’re acting. Also, I have a strong feeling that Kara went and called Lena Luthor, Kara had a bad day and I think she was looking for her support.” Sure maybe Alex could have waited a while before she just started talking about what went on today, but the thing of it was that she wanted to know how Maggie’s day was, hopefully, it was better than hers. 

“Alex hey work was good, no new murders or anything like that and no real crime so actually it was more of an upper, and by that, I mean that nothing bad happened today. Are you serious why didn’t you call me I could have helped, Alex I could have been there for support! Yes, I feel like if she has had a bad day, that maybe she should have called Lena.” Maggie was happy that the villain was gone for now, but she was angry that nobody called her if they needed help.

“We were fine, I mean we all thought that you would be busy with the police stuff and we didn’t want to bother you.” Okay so it was more of an Alex didn’t want to bother Maggie and she didn’t she wanted to come help anyway. 

“I get that, but I mean I feel like you still could have told me what was going on with you and with everyone today.” This wasn’t a fight she didn’t want this to turn into a fight, not tonight of all nights, and not now at this point in their lives. The thing of it was that Maggie shouldn’t let this upset her, she didn’t work for the DEO she was just a cop that they called when they needed back up. 

After dinner where they talked about what was going through their heads, and what Maggie was thinking right now because Alex didn’t want her to think that the DEO didn’t find her important, that she didn’t feel like she wasn’t an important member of the team. 

“Okay so have you looked at all the kids that were in the materials that the adoption agency gave us? I did and I found two that I think could really work for us just starting out.” Alex smiled she knew what kids wanted, but she didn’t know if Maggie would agree with her choices or not, and if she didn’t then they would be back at square one in a way.   
“I did and I really liked the sisters Amelie and Cordelia, I think that they would be perfect for us just starting out. Maybe down the line, we could get them a brother, but for the moment I think that these two are the perfect fit for the two of us.” Maggie smiled hoping that Alex would agree with her, and was wondering what kids she was thinking that the two of them would adopt.

“The funny thing is that I was thinking that those two would be the perfect fit for us, plus I really love their names and honestly the names were one of the draws for me. The names, and how they seem to be according to the profile we were given. I already love them, and we haven’t even adopted them as our own yet.” Alex smiled she loved that the two of them were so much in agreement about the children that they wanted to adopt to start. 

“That was one of the draws for me as well; like I love how they were in the materials that we were given.” Maggie smiled she loved that they were both in so much agreement as well. 

With that, they both went to bed, and they would think about the family that they were going to create the two of them, and their daughters.


End file.
